bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorō Azamuku
| birthday = Unknown | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'5 | weight = 155 lbs. | eyes = N/A | hair = N/A | blood type = O | unusual features = | affiliation = Espada | previous affiliation = Aizen's Espada | occupation = Fraccion | previous occupation = 4th Espada | team = Espada, Fraccion | previous team = Aizen's Espada | partner = Akuma Azamuku | previous partner = Kaname Tousen | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Adoptive Father to Akuma | education = Unknown | status = Active | resurreccion = Unknown }} :"The power of a Fraccion is an underestimated one. His power is beyond that of many, and he stands tall against all who opppose his pride" - Junior Gorō Azamuku (五郎欺く, lit. deceiving fifth son) : He is the adoptive father to Akuma Azamuku and also was former Espada under Aizen. During Aizen's rule he briefly worked as the 4th Espada. However, he soon became disgusted by the mindless bloodshed that the Espada was causing and left them. During his leave he was confronted by Tousen, and told him that in leaving he chose the path of least bloodshed. Unlike, most Arrancars he is very protective of Akuma and his fellow Espada and Fraccion alike. He would do anything to protect them and he is also has a strong sense of pride. His pride is what allows him to go to greater heights and constantly challenging himself in order to protect the people he holds close to his heart. Though he currently is a Fraccion, he was the 4th Espada. Because of this his power surpasses that of many lower Espada. Though he can take on a higher position he chooses not to so that he may keep a close eye on Akuma. Appearance Personality He is a very determined, self righteous man who always acts on his word. Unlike most hollow, he is very protective of the things he holds dear to him and would sacrifice himself in order to protect them. He stated that he only cares for the top three espada that being, Ruiko , Tsukai , and his adoptive daughter Akuma .He strongly believes in himself and his pride, and would do any means necessary to protect it. Also beliving that life isn't worth much unless you have a companion to protect, furthering his hollow nature from other hollow.He shows intense loyalty to all above him, caring for Ruiko, Tsukai and Akuma greatly. Always admiring them, and will go to great ends in order to protect them. During Aizen's reign he also showed much compassion for him, even aware that he wasn't getting the same respect back. However, being an Arrancar he shows some arrogance, believing that as others die, and age. He dosen't, saying that he always is evolving, becoming stronger with each passing moment. Also he greatly believes that all Arrancar are superior to Shinigami. He also has an intense hatred for war and mindless battling. He refuses to fight unless provoked. Even when giving direct orders from his superiors, he would deny and act on his own accord. His hatred of war comes from his time as a Vasto Lorde when us observed the mindless bloodshed of other Menos around him and also from his time as an Espada where he observed Nnoitra mindlessly killing others. His intense hatred for war also a hate of mindless battling and even going as far as calling it barbaric, and meanless bloodshed. In normal conversation he acts very kind and respectful. No matter who he speaks to, whether it be a Shinigami or an Espada. He shows a unusual amount of kindness toward them, even when he dosen't recieve it back. That being one of his downfalls. However, when angered he will act on his anger and will openly show it. He is angered by the smallest of things to biggeset things and will act very rash and violent during that time. He has a very strong sense of pride, mostly attained during his time under Aizen and Zommari. Choosing to fight solely for his pride and will disobey an order from a superior if it contradicts his pride. Having such a strong sense of pride can at times lead to his more arrogant nature coming out. His pride enables him to become stronger so that he may protect the upper Espada and all of Las Noches.He is also very intellectual and acts a very active role in Akuma's life. Being the first person she turns to when troubled and also has made her a number of inventions for her in order to assist her. That being the several decoys he made for her. Also noted, he trained her at a young age and it is most likely that his power exceeds hers greatly. His enhanced intellect allows him to literally predict the future. During his time with Aizen he predicted that not only Aizen would fall but that also the Espada. His ability to think ahead and plan out effective tactics are an asset that he brings into every conflict. Despite his hate of battle, war and his kind outlook to others, he is one of the strongest fighters in all of Hueco Mundo. Being superior than even some of the lower Espada in terms of strength. He is very outward about his power and will openly display his power just for the fun of it. Loving to boast about his power, in battle he won't hesistant even the slightest and will kill anyone he deems attacked or harmed his pride. Unless provoked, in and out of battle he will act mature and determined at all times. Acting as a overprotective father to Akuma, he is always trying to shield from what he deems the "horror of the world" and constantly tries to convince her to not get involved in battles. In reality he is much more powreful than he really is, and should be given a much higher position than just a fraccion. He chooses not to go into a higher rank as an Espada, because he wants to keep a close eye on Akuma. Lastly, he is actually very lonely and depressed. Having wondered Hueco Mundo for years as an Arrancar and having lost all his friends during the Winter War. His lonliness only intensified as he believed that he was the last of the Hollow race, beliving that the Shinigami had slaughtered all he held dear. He deeply regretted himself and felt nothing but remorse for not dying alongside his fellow Espada. Once he came in contact with Akuma and came across the other Espada, he felt immediately befriended and more wanted than he has been in years. However, his lonely nature is very repressed and rarely expressed. History Gorō was born as a Vasto Lorde and wondered in the Menos Forest. Horrified by the mindless killing that the Menos suffered day in and day out he decided to leave. As he wondered Hueco Mundo he came across Kaname Tousen. Kaname convinced him to become an Espada and join with Aizen. After much thought Gorō chose to befriend the Shinigami. Though slightly hesistant at first, he found great friends working under the Espada. Unfortunately, he quickly abadoned the Espada after realizing the mindless destruction they continued to cause, especially by Nnoitra . During his leave of the Espada he was briefly confronted by Tousen and questioned on why he would leave his companions. He answered by saying that he follows the path of least bloodshed, something that Tousen said after leaving Soul Society. Fall of the Espada Deadly Lonliness Espada Reborn Synopsis Powers and abilities Zanpakutō Quotes *''"I am above Arrancar. They stop evolving. While, I always become stronger, as others stop and wait. My powers grow till they reach the heavens themselves. In a hundred years..I will still be alive..and growing!"'' *''"War. It's just senseless, barbaric violence. War means nothing to me. It's just another way for the strong to dominate the weak. Nothing but mindless bloodshed....!"'' *''"Miss Ruiko , Miss Akuma and Mr. Tsukai. Those are the three I follow. The three I shall lay my life for. I follow no one else but them. The other Espada are just pawns in this game of War."'' *''"Life is meaningless unless... you have something to protect. Death is meaningless unless... it is in sacrifice. A battle is one that always leads to a war. Death on both sides, and both sides are at fault. A battle leads to war and war leads to bloodshed. I will not allow blood to drop on Las Noches."'' *''"The boundaries between Hollow and Shinigami. It's only common for a Soul Reaper to mimic the powerful. Or maybe it's common for Hollows to mimic the weak. Either way, we are the superior race."'' *''"It would be most unwise to underestimate me. Yes, I am a fraccion. But foolishly thinking that I am weaker than you...will be your downfall."'' *''"I do not mindlessly take orders. I do not follow whoever is strongest. I am my own man. And my own goals are mine alone."'' Trivia Category:Fraccion Category:Male